fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Planning! Job Time! Ep. 5
Blueking4ever) Okay... So 10 of us will go to Wolf's home and force him to come with us, while the other 3 protect our hostage! Redakaibakulover) Yes sir! Titaniumgirl) Okay. Farbas) How much are is he outnumbered by? DarkusQueen13) 1 to 10 Blueking4ever) Good! Thanks for spying on them! ( DarkusQueen13, in head, I don't have to tell him the truth... it's really going to be us being outnumbered ) Skawo1) Frozin, we finally get to go to action again... Freezix) Yeah! PinkWolf) Moon Spark, I hope we find out what you are... Moon Spark) I know! Frosting128) Pandoid, we will get to test your battle skills soon! Pandoid) I will not fail you! Scar-RedNovaDragon) We're going into battle again, Scar Dragonoid! Scar Dragonoid) I live to battle! Scar-RedNovaDragon) Good... ( Meanwhile, back at Wolf's house ) Serenity) Welcome back! Wolf) Yeah... What a ride... -_-''' '''Serenity) Heights? Wolf) Yeah! Serenity) Then why didn't you ride Wolfie? Wolf) Um... Wolfie's wing might be broken... Serenity) How so? Wolf) Her wing got struck by lightning and she can't move it at all... Serenity) Ugh... let me see Wolfie... Wolf) Okay... ( Wolfie comes out of ball form ) Nitro Wolfie) YELP! ( Starts to run in circles ) Wolf) Wolfie! Stop! ''' '''Nitro Wolfie) It hurts, how do I stop! Wolf) Then how do we fix your wing! Nitro Wolfie) I have to stay still... Wolf) and what are you doing? Nitro Wolfie) Running around... Wolf) Then stop! Nitro Wolfie) Fine! ( Stops running ) ( 10 minutes later ) Steel Dragonoid) Can you check his wing already! Nitro Wolfie) I'M A GIRL! ( Knocks Steel Dragonoid to the ground ) Steel Dragonoid) OW! What was that for! Nitro Wolfie) For calling me a BOY! ( Hits Steel Dragonoid's head with her foot ) ( Steel Dragonoid goes back into ball form ) Nitro Wolfie) And that was for... CHEESE! Wolf) Cheese? Nitro Wolfie) Cheddar Cheese? Serenity) American Cheese? Crimsonstorm) Swiss Cheese? ( Picks Steel Dragonoid up off the ground and puts him in his pocket ) Wolf) Why does it stink? Nitro Wolfie) I smell a skunk! ( Wolf looks at Serenity and gives her the signal to check Wolfie's wings ) ( Serenity walks over to Wolfie, while she is distracted ) Serenity) Wolf, come here... Something strange is going on with Wolfie's wing... ( Wolf walks over ) Wolf) It's not burnt... but it's glowing white... ''' '''Nitro Wolfie) What do you mean... My wing is GREEN! Wolf) No... it's white... you can't see your wings, remember -_-''' '''Nitro Wolfie) Oh yeah... you're right! ( 60 minutes later ) Serenity) All done! ( Wolf wakes up ) Wolf) Okay... I wasn't sleeping... Serenity) I know you were awake! Wolf) No... I was asleep! Serenity) I know... I was just trying to make you say it ( In head, NOT! I thought he was awake the whole time )... Wolf) Anyways... Wolfie! How is your wing! Nitro Wolfie) It hurts... the bandages feel weird! Serenity) Well... I'm making sure you keep those on for a while! Nitro Wolfie) At least... I can still help Wolf! Wolf) What do you mean, help me! Nitro Wolfie) This Monday, when you know who comes for you! Wolf) You're not helping me! Nitro Wolfie) Yes I am! Wolf) No, you're not! Nitro Wolfie) Really! Wolf) Really! Nitro Wolfie) No, REALLY! Wolf) REALLY! Serenity) SHUT UP! Wolfie, you're not helping Wolf because Wolf does want you to die, OKAY! Wolf) 0_0 Nitro Wolfie) 0_0 ( Turns to ball form and goes into Wolf's pocket ) Serenity) What? I'm tired! Wolf) Then go get some sleep! Serenity) Then, how about you? Wolf) I was asleep... so I'm not, besides... I have to get going. Serenity) To where? Wolf) Philadelphia... Serenity) Why? It's Monday Night? Wolf) Because there is no traffic... and yeah, I work at Tuesday night, but I need to practice a bit... Serenity) Okay... Wolf) See you Wednesday morning... ( Wolf starts to walk to his car ) Serenity) Wolf! Wait! Wolf) What! Serenity) I didn't say bye! Wolf) Oh... forgot... Serenity) Okay... ( Wolf walks next to Serenity ) Wolf) Bye... ( Wolf turns around ) Serenity) Wolf! Why do you keep turning around, before I can see your face! Wolf) Because... ( Serenity forces Wolf to turn around ) Serenity) AHH! Wolf) What? Serenity) Oh... It's just face paint... Anyways... ( Serenity kisses Wolf on his cheek ) Serenity) See you Wednesday morning! ( 10 minutes later ) Serenity) Why did I let him go like that! -_-''' '''( Serenity walks into the house ) Serenity) I wish there were extra beds... then those two wouldn't be sleeping on the floor... ( Serenity walks into her room ) Serenity) Ugh... so tired ( Falls on her bed ) BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Serenity) Aww! Come on, it's already 5am in the morning! NEXT EPISODE How would you rate this episode! A B C D F Have you ever gone to bed and your alarm clock goes off? Yes! I hate it! No... I don't have an alarm clock What's an alarm clock? I never use mine Category:Bakugan Story 2 Category:Blueking4ever Category:Redakaibakulover Category:TitaniumGirl Category:Farbas Category:Skawo1 Category:Pinkwolf Category:Frosting128 Category:Scar-RedNovaDragon Category:Scar Dragonoid Category:Serenity Category:Wolf Category:Nitro Wolfie Category:Steel Dragonoid